1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a spherical semiconductor device comprising a spherical semiconductor element having one or more electrodes on its surface. The present invention relates also to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for fabricating a spherical semiconductor device comprising a spherical semiconductor element having one or more electrodes on its surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, instead of conventional semiconductor devices fabricated by forming integrated circuits on silicon wafers, a spherical semiconductor element fabricated by forming an electric circuit on the surface of spherical silicon has been developed. This spherical semiconductor element has one or more electrodes on its surface. A semiconductor device having a variety of functions can be realized by combining spherical semiconductor elements having various functions.
Such a spherical semiconductor element cannot operate only by itself. It requires input/output means for electrical connection to the outside to exchange electrical signals with an external circuit or the like. Although spherical semiconductor elements have excellent functions, effective measures have not been found particularly for packaging.